Chad's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: But first, why is there a midget on the Lucky Charms cereal box?


**Time for Chad DICKSON! It's sorta the same thing as Patton's, but hey. It ain't easy thinking up this stuff. Besides, people like to see drunk Nightmare King better!**

* * *

><p>One night, Chad Dickson slept peacefully in his bed-Wait. Sigh…where's the Nightmare King?<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a Kroger's somewhere, the Nightmare King stared intently at a box of Lucky Charms cereal. And he was staring…and staring… and staring… and staring…snore… After many minutes of staring, he finally picked up the box and asked, "Why is there a midget on the Lucky Charms cereal box? Wait…it's a leprechaun. And it has a four-leaf clover. Leprechaun…Lucky… Ohhh…."<p>

**A-HE-HE-HEM!**

"Whuh? OH, right, right, sorry!" With that, he went up to the counter and asked, "Hey-Hey! Where do you keep the-th-the pull vaults?"

"Uh…we don't sell those things here, Sir."

"Mmm, FINE! I-I see what your game is Mr. Cheapskate! You don't sell to spirits, is-is that it?"

"Uh, no. We really don't sell those here."

"Oh, like I've never heard THAT one before! I'm-I'm a-I'm a GOD, you know? I-I can-I can go get one of my GOD buddies to come down here and SMITE you! Ex-Except-E-Except the Moon Goddess. She-She's a-She's a BITCH!"

"I'll bet she is, Sir."

"Now-Now I'm-Now I'm gonna find me a pull vault store that ISN'T racist on-o-on gods!" With that, he left, got in his car and drove away uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>He soon parked a good distance away from Chad's house and took out a pull vault. "Okay, CHAD! Here I COME!" With that, he charged, aimed for the second floor window, stuck it to the ground, and flung himself through the wall a few inches away from the window into Chad's room. "Ow! O-Oh man! I-I coulda-I coulda sworn I had that! O-KAY! Time for your nightmare, Chad DICKSON!" He then burst into laughter. "Your name is Chad DICKSON! That's even better than FANNY! DICKSON!" He laughed some more. "Alright, let's do this."<p>

_Inside Chad's nightmare, the blonde teen awoke to find himself trapped in some sort of plastic and cardboard cage. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself. He then heard the top of the cage rip open and looked up to see a giant Harvey._

"_COOL!" Harvey exclaimed, reaching down and taking Chad out of the box. "Check it out, guys! My sister bought me a Numbuh 274 action figure!"_

"_WHAT?" Chad exclaimed._

_Just then, Sonya, Paddy, and Lee came running up. "Cool!" Lee said._

"_It's looks so life-like for a toy." Sonya said._

"_I'M NOT A TOY, YOU BRATS! NOW, PUT ME DOWN!"_

"_Can I play with it?" Sonya asked._

"_No! This isn't one of your dolls, Sonya!" Harvey retorted._

"_It'll just be a minute."_

"_Come on. Let her play with it, Harvey." Lee said, trying to pull Chad away from him._

"_NO! IT'S MINE!" Harvey yelled as he tried to pull it away from Sonya and Lee._

"_I want it, too!" Paddy exclaimed as he joined in the game of tug-o-war._

"_I'm not a toy-ACKKK!" As Chad was being choked to death, his world went black._

He finally awoke in his room, gasping for air. "HOLY CRUD!" he screamed when he saw the Nightmare King staring at him.

"Hey, Chad, old buddy! How's it-How-How's it been?"

"The Nightmare King? I haven't seen you since GKND. What's going on?"

"I'll-I'll TELL you what-wh-what's going on! You. Are. Attractive!"

"WHAT?"

"You-I-I want-I want to-to DO things to you, Chad DICKSON!"

"EW! GROSS! NO!"

"W-Why? Are you-Are-Are you going out with someone already?"

"YES! I'm going out with Numbuh 12!"

"Oh. Who-Wh-Who's he?"

"NUMBUH 12 IS A GIRL!"

"Oh…So-So does that mean you-you don't wanna go out?"

"NO! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Okay, FINE, Chad DICKSON! I-I'm gonna go scare N-Numbuh Infinity! To INFINITY and beyond!" With that, he was about to jump out the window, but not before he stopped and said, "You know, I-I never really got that. I mean, how-how can you go beyond infinity? I mean, infinity is forever, y-you know? So-S-So, how can you go beyond forever? Un-Unless you're-y-you're a god or something, you know? But infinity isn't a god. An alien, but not a god. Are-Are there any gods in the Kids Next Door? I mean, actual gods, not-n-not demigods? Ugh. That's gonna give me a headache. Alright, see you later." With that, he jumped out the window, leaving Chad creeped out.

"If he's gonna be like that, then there's really no point in these nightmares."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the Nightmare King is turning homo. Anyway, I want to do Infinity's nightmare, but I can't really think of what he might fear, so I'm open to ideas. I don't think it can be anything GKND related, since, well, the GKND is pretty much gone forever in my universe. So, if I can't think of anything, I'll just skip to Bartie or someone else. Alright, later.<strong>


End file.
